


The Potter’s Infamous Bum

by drarryprodigy (artisticprodigy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom!Harry, Digital Art, First Time!Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Draco/Other, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-War, Top Draco Malfoy, art fic, experienced!Draco, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/drarryprodigy
Summary: Harry thought that he would be left alone at last, preoccupied with thoughts about his life, but instead got hit by a spell. And by Malfoy of all people!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I would like to thank AmoretteHD for the wonderful prompt! The first time I saw it, I know I just _have_ to take it. And then I would also like to thank for my Beta, [Hiril](https://williamsnickers.livejournal.com/3024.html), for the editing and advices! Without it, I would be one confused writer (English is not my main language. Hahaha.) I also wanted to thank the Mods for this wonderful fest that I was able to join! At first, I was afraid of joining because of my doubts; but now I regret nothing! <3 And last of all, I want to thank my friends M and V for supporting me through this! Without ‘em, I can’t have someone to panic with! Haha. Thanks again!! <3<3

“What the hell did you just do to me?” 

Harry should’ve been more vigilant about his surroundings. But he was caught up in his own thoughts and memories of the time after the war, when he was walking alone in a deserted hallway.

He decided to join his friends in attending Hogwarts to complete their lost year. Well… more like after a lot of pressuring from Hermione, he reluctantly agreed.

At first, he had not wanted to join because he was afraid about what he would see if he ever went back there. Plus, he didn’t expect that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins would decide to join the Eighth year as well.

Harry decided to ignore Malfoy. But even after the first few days, Malfoy already started to tease him again, just like in the old days. As if none of the horrors they went through had ever happened.

Harry was actually a bit grateful for that. He still wanted for everything to go back to normal, and if Malfoy was back to normal, then he knew everything would be okay.

Well, here he was. Harry thought that he would be left alone at last, preoccupied with thoughts about his life, but instead got hit by a spell. _And by Malfoy of all people!_

“Just a fancy spell and nothing dangerous. I assure you.” Draco smirked.

“That doesn’t sound reassuring coming from you,” said Harry as he glared coldly at Malfoy. “Now let me ask you again… What. Did. You. Do?”

“Oh, you know…” Malfoy drawled as he twirled his wand, “A spell that puts a tattoo on the user —”

Harry’s eyes widened before he quickly yanked the left sleeve of his robe to show his—fortunately—pale and clean forearm. No sign of that menacing skull and snake moving down his arm.

He looked at Malfoy then, whose face darkened considerably for a few seconds before it crumpled.

Malfoy began laughing. Before Harry could determine whether Malfoy had finally lost it, he spoke.

“Of course it’s not _that_ tattoo! Even if I could do that to you, I would surely be sentenced to Azkaban for making their saviour cry over how he became a Death Eater.”

“Then what kind of tattoo—”

“It’s a simple spell, Potter. Not that I expect you to know anything about it, of course! Considering your lack of intelligence.” Malfoy smirked before continuing, “Anyway, the spell brands the target with a tattoo that could be anything the caster wants or imagines… and it’s on their arse. You won’t be able to see it, but others would.”

“Well then. I can just remove it myself—”

“Only the caster can remove it.”

“Fuck you.”

And that’s all Malfoy needed to provoke Harry into pulling his wand to fling hexes at him; however, he showed adept at defending himself by conjuring a solid shield.

“Remove the spell now, Malfoy!” Harry shouted before he tried another hex.

“Not until I have my way with you!” Malfoy shouted back as he started to fling his own hexes at Harry.

Harry blushed at those words, but he wouldn’t let it stop him from trying to hex Malfoy into next Sunday.

“Enough!” Roared a voice, “Both of you. Stop this at once! 10 points from each!”

Harry and Malfoy stopped immediately, realising swiftly that it was Headmistress McGonagall who was approaching them at a fast pace.

“But, Malfoy—” Harry started.

“Mr. Potter, that is enough,” chided the Headmistress, narrowing her eyes at him for a moment, before taking in the image of both of them with a frown. “Now… both of you are here to study and set a _good_ example for the younger students concerning House Unity. _Especially_ after the war. Can you both do that _simple_ task?”

“Yes, Headmistress.” Harry and Malfoy said at the same time.

“Glad to hear it.” The Headmistress huffed, “I expect both of you to serve your detentions in the following two weeks.”

Harry sighed, ‘ _Great… another year of detentions with Malfoy’._ He looked down at his shoes, therefore he didn’t notice the way Malfoy looked at him with longing.

  


* * *

  


Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower after listening to a very long speech about House Unity from the Headmistress and decided to take a shower before he went to bed.

As he took off his clothes in front of the mirror, he tried to check for the tattoo that Malfoy mentioned.

Well… He couldn’t be sure whether the spell was successful as he couldn’t really see anything on his own arse. But he also didn’t want anyone to find out about the tattoo, so he decided to be more careful around the other boys whenever he wanted to change his clothes or take a shower.

Harry thought about Malfoy’s words from earlier as he stood under the warm shower. ‘ _Have my way?’_ He wondered if Malfoy had planned more pranks or maybe… ‘ _No, no. That couldn’t be. Malfoy is straight’._ Harry let go of the thoughts he was having.

It was only recently that Harry had discovered his attraction towards Malfoy. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was there.

Though, he tried not to dwell on it too much. He just needed to focus on his future and perhaps, building a family with Ginny. Even so, he and Ginny hadn’t talked about what their relationship so far. _Maybe I should talk to her… but she looks so happy right now._

While Harry contemplated what to do with his relationship with Ginny, someone knocked on the bathroom door. Harry, being the person that he is, had forgotten to lock it. He watched on with horror as the door opened.

“Harry? I heard that —”

“Ron!” Harry yelped before grabbing a towel to cover himself and the ‘tattoo’ on his bum.

“Oh! Sorry, mate…” Ron apologised, closing the door behind him.

Harry finished showering and got dressed before walking out of the bathroom to talk to Ron. He was glad that Ron didn’t seem to have noticed the tattoo on his bum.

“Is there something you want to talk about, Ron?” Harry asked.

“Oh, hey there, Harry! Yeah, I just heard you got a detention with that nasty ferret,” Ron said, glaring at the wall. “Bet he is up to no good again, isn’t he? What did he do this time?” Ron asked, locking eyes with Harry.

“Don’t worry, I think I handled him pretty well.” Harry waved it off. “Though I hope the spell he used on me doesn’t work…”

“He jinxed you?!” Ron asked in a loud voice.

Harry winced slightly, “Keep it down, would you? I don’t want anyone else to find out.”

“But, Harry! He put a bloody spell on you! Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?” Ron asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I think I’m alright, at least for now. Nothing really happened.”

“Well… if you are sure, Harry. But if you feel any different, we are going to the infirmary immediately.” Despite saying that, Ron still looked unsure.

“Alright. Fair enough.” Harry readily agreed. He didn’t want anyone else to find out about his predicament.

That night, Harry went to bed determined to hide the tattoo from any onlookers in the next few days.

  


* * *

  


Harry seemed to hide the tattoo pretty well. No one noticed it during showers or when he changed in the boy’s locker room after playing Quidditch.

Until one morning in the Great Hall when Harry was having his not-so-peaceful breakfast.

“Hello there, Harry… would you like to come help me with my D.A.D.A assignment?” A Ravenclaw girl with fake eyelashes blinked at him. She looked two years younger than him and tried so hard to act sexy, but Harry was not attracted at all. As a matter of fact, he was creeped out by her request.

“Um… No thanks.” He replied uncertainly.

“Oh, c’mon now! Surely you wouldn’t want someone like me to fail, would you? Pretty, pretty please!” The Ravenclaw begged.

“Sorry, but I can’t. I have to go now. Excuse me.” Harry walked away quickly.

Not long after he exited the Great Hall, Harry was stopped by another student. This time it was a Hufflepuff boy, shyly asking him to help him tame the wild plants in the Greenhouse.

Harry refused again, then vowed to avoid crowded places. But whenever he thought he was alone, he still got ambushed by a lot of students out of nowhere.

_What the hell is going on? I need to find Ron and Hermione. ‘Maybe they know what’s going on. I hope the Daily Prophet hasn’t written something about me again’._

He pulled out the Marauder’s Map—that he always brought along with him for safekeeping—and searched for the names of his friends as he ran from the overwhelming number of students who tried to stop him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found his friends. “Ron! ‘Mione!” He called out.

“Harry!” Hermione was besides him a second later. “We were looking for you! Did something happen? You look worried.”

“Yea, people started to ambush me and ask me to either help them with something or follow them to a certain place.” Harry explained around big gulps of air; his lungs were aching from the running, “‘Mione, what is going on?”

“Well… I didn’t expect it would be true but, Harry, I think you need to hear this… First, let’s find somewhere we can talk privately.” Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm and proceeded to drag him into an abandoned classroom, Ron following behind them, looking out for any other students who saw them enter.

After they entered, Hermione started to cast strong locking and silencing charms on the door. “OK, so… Harry, this might be slightly embarrassing. Someone has decided to start a contest involving taking photos of your behind.” Hermione explained quickly.

“What?”

“Oh, Harry…” Hermione looked at him with pity.

“Mate, someone just announced that taking a picture of your arse would win them tons of Galleons.” Ron added. “At first, I was slightly tempted to join in, but I know you wouldn’t like that at all.”

“But… But why?!” Harry exclaimed. “It’s not like I have anything on my arse!”

“Are you sure, Harry? I heard from Ron, that Malfoy had cast something on you—” Hermione started.

“Ugh! Fine. Yes, there is actually something on my arse. Probably.”

“Probably?”

“I can’t see it. Malfoy said everyone except me can see it.”

“Then should we… take a look?” Ron suggested.

“I am _not_ stripping!” Harry’s face reddened in embarrassment.

“Harry, it’s okay. I’ve seen your bum many times during our hunt for Horcruxes.” Hermione assured her friend.

“‘Mione... why were you looking at me back then?”

“Just to make sure you wouldn’t get snatched while I wasn’t looking.”

“But—”

“We will talk about that later.” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Now, can I please see it, so I can make sure the spell is genuine?”

“Okay, but don’t laugh!” Harry shrugged off his robe and placed it on a desk nearby before turning around; then he unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his pants. He vowed to never do this again in the future.

“Oh…” Ron gasped before his eyes rolled backwards and he fainted.

Hermione was busy trying to stifle her laugh, but it was a lost cause. She let go and started laughing hysterically.

“What?! What is it?! Stop laughing and tell me what it is!!” Harry looked over his shoulder, his face as red as a tomato.

“I’m sorry, Harry!” Hermione said in between fits of laughter. “I didn’t mean to!”

“Well, can you at least tell me, before you die from laughter?” asked Harry sarcastically as he quickly pulled up his clothes again. ‘ _Definitely not doing this again_ .’ Harry thought grimly.

“Hmm… let me think,” Hermione said as she tapped a finger on her chin. “No, I don’t think I should tell. You should talk to Malfoy about this.”

“What was that supposed to mean?!”

“It means what it means, Harry. Talk to him.” Hermione gave him a look. “You will be in detention with him tonight anyway.”

“Ugh…” Ron groaned from the floor. “I’m so not ready for this… please tell me that isn’t real…” he moaned.

“Oh, Ronald!” Chided Hermione as she helped him up to his feet and then looked at Harry again, “Harry, whatever happens… I support you. And Ron will too.”

“Wait… can you remove it?” Ron beamed up.

“Malfoy said only the caster can remove it. So it has to be him,” Harry explained.

“Oh no,” Ron moaned woefully.

“Don’t worry, Harry. He will get over it,” assured Hermione.

Harry glanced at Hermione with a questionable look, but decided that it was useless to ask them again about the tattoo.

He would just have to wait until tonight to confront Malfoy about it.

  


* * *

  


The clock struck 8pm, the time for his detention. Harry was walking down the hallway to the Muggle Studies classroom, where the detention would take place.

When he entered he noticed that Malfoy was already there.

“You’re late,” Malfoy stated as he looked up from the parchment he was writing on.

“Obviously.” Harry rolled his eyes, “I have been dodging people for the past few hours and it’s all your fault.”

“My fault?” Malfoy looked at Harry sharply, “How was it my fault?”

“You’re the one who jinxed me! And now, for some reason, there’s a competition that offers Galleons to whoever takes a photo of my arse,” Harry continued, “Who else would it be but you?”

“No offense, Potter, but you don’t have any proof of me starting the competition.” Malfoy sniffed, “Sure, I did cast a spell to brand you. But, that’s the only thing I did.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Maybe you will, after you get your ears checked out. I already said so.”

“And… what if I caught you lying?” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“You wouldn’t do shit, Potter,” Malfoy countered arrogantly. “Plus, even if you did something, it wouldn’t be something that can harm me.”

“Then how about removing this tattoo before I—”

“Before what?” Malfoy hissed as he stood up from his chair and closed the distance between them.

Harry couldn’t reply. His mind screamed at him that Malfoy was too close and it made his stomach feel weird. He tried to back away, but his back hit a table.

Malfoy didn’t stop, he just stepped closer and closer; pinning Harry by putting his hand on either side of Harry’s hips. Their crotches touched.

“ _Before what… Harry_ ?” Draco asked, his voice husky in Harry’s ear, making him tremble.

Harry was starting to breathe heavily, his mind whirling over the way Draco— _when did he start calling him that?!—_ said his name. “ _Draco…_ ” Harry moaned unintentionally.

“ _Harry…_ ” Draco moaned back.

A moment later, Harry snapped out of it. _No… this couldn’t be real. Draco was just tricking him!_ Harry thought as he pushed Draco away and ran for the door, flinging it open and bolting away.

He didn’t know where he was going, but his mind is still in a frenzy over what had just happened.

Eventually, he found an alcove to hide in and gather his thoughts. _He almost kissed me… He almost kissed me!_

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart, Harry finally found he could focus. _What the hell was that?!_ Thought Harry as he exited the alcove to go back to his dorm and maybe get in bed. He would have to tell the Headmistress he wasn’t feeling well, so he couldn’t do the detention today.

  


* * *

  


He couldn’t stop dreaming about Draco that night.

The next day he was still ambushed by other students. The difference this time was that a number of them were getting blunter about it. As if that weren’t enough, Draco— _Malfoy,_ was openly flirting with him in public.

“Hello there, Potter… want to join me in the boy’s locker room?” flirted a seventh year Slytherin.

“Um—”

“Well, well, well, Potter! Didn’t expect you to woo my Slytherins as well!” Malfoy chimed in the conversation, “Why don’t you have a try with me instead? I’m more experienced...” Malfoy purred.

“Get away from me!” Harry hissed at him before running off.

Even in Potions class, Malfoy continued making innuendos. It nearly caused Harry drop a wrong ingredient inside the cauldron.

“Potter! Want me to help _cleaning_ your wand?” Malfoy smirked.

“Go away!”

“I think I’m gonna puke…” Muttered a green, faced Ron.

Later, as soon as Harry stepped in the Great Hall, Draco shouted from across the room.

“Hey, Potter!”

“What?!”

“I can make you feel like you’re flying better than your broom!”

“Shut it, Malfoy!”

“Oh, help me, Albus… you were right about these two…” groaned Headmistress McGonagall at the Head Table as Malfoy continued to flirt with Harry from the Slytherin table.

  


* * *

  


It was a Saturday when Harry was finally photographed.

He had spent the past week stressing out about being jumped by people, even by his close friends— as proven by Luna and Neville.

“Hello, Harry! I heard that your bottom has been infested by nasty Blubberhounds.” Luna said to him one day. He didn’t even want to know what Blubberhounds were. 

So, he decided to vent a bit, and what better way was there to do that but flying his broom?

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and took flight around the empty Quidditch pitch. It was already in the middle of October, the air was colder than before as he swooped up and around the goal post.

As he flew, he couldn’t stop thinking about Dra— Malfoy. Harry couldn’t deny it, he was aware that Malfoy was attractive. But he wasn’t sure what made him attracted to the blond boy. He was still a mean person, but then Harry remembered how Draco didn’t reveal Harry’s identity to his aunt Bellatrix and how he stopped his friends from attacking Harry.

When he finished flying, he decided to shower in the boys’ locker room. He let his guard down, thinking that he would be alone here.

He was under the spray, looking at the wall before he heard a sound behind him. He turned quickly, glancing at the culprit.

“What the—”

_Click._

“Oi!” Harry shouted.

“I got it!” Seamus shouted triumphantly.

“Seamus! Give me that camera!” Harry demanded as he covered himself with a towel.

“Sorry, Harry! But it’s not just Galleons this time!” Seamus offered as he ran away with the photo of Harry.

Harry growled before grabbing a set of clothes to put on before he tried to chase down Seamus as fast as he could.

It wasn’t long before word has spread about the tattoo on his bum— especially with the way Seamus was showing it off to everyone near his vicinity. Now he knew what it was...

_Property of Draco Malfoy._

Harry tried not to blush when he heard girls giggling as he passed through the hallways to find his Gryffindor housemate, who was running down into the dungeons.

When Harry caught up to Seamus, he paused behind a corner and watched the Gryffindor talk to Malfoy. He stayed in his dark spot, watching on as Seamus took off with a bag full of Galleons and a book that Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to know more about (Especially when it comes to Seamus).

“So _it was_ you!” Harry accused as he approached the Slytherin student.

“Of course it was me. Who else would it be?” Malfoy responded.

“I’m going to —”

“Oh, no, you don’t, Potter!” Malfoy cut him off by pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

“Why are you doing this?!” Harry shouted in frustration when he realised that he couldn’t grab his own wand as the tip of Malfoy’s wand was pointing directly at him.

“It wasn’t my idea entirely, Potter. If it weren’t for your friend, we wouldn’t have become involved and wouldn’t had a chance to discover our feelings for each other.”

Harry looked at Draco in shock, “W-what?”

Draco sighed, “You idiot… I’m attracted to you as well.”

“What?”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Dra— Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I heard it from Granger, that _you_ were interested in me,” Draco said haughtily.

“How do you know that? How does _she_ know that? What?” Harry looked around the hallway, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to walk up to him and tell him that it was all a practical joke.

Draco’s eyes widened. “So it is true…” He smirked.

“No, it is not!” Harry denied. He could hear the lie in his voice, though.

“Potter is head over heels for me! Unbelievable!” Draco let out a small laugh.

“I am not! Shut up!” Harry’s face reddened with embarrassment. 

“Aww… I never knew you were so adorable!” Draco smiled widely, not his usual trademark smirk, a normal smile. And _it does look good on him—_ Harry pushed the thought away.

“I’m not adorable!” Harry crossed his arms and swore to himself he wouldn’t pout. “Remove the tattoo now, Malfoy!”

“Not until you agree to go out with me,”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me, Potter. Go out with me.”

“This is not how you ask someone out.”

“Well, it is now. So… Are you scared of dating me, Potter?” Draco tilted his head, giving Harry a flirty look.

Harry paused. He didn’t know how to respond, especially considering he hadn’t had the opportunity to discuss his relationship with Ginny. Though, he had seen her look happier than ever when she was around Luna..

Didn’t Harry deserve to be happy too? He didn’t really think being with Malfoy would make him happy. But… 

Harry looked at Draco in the eye, “How do I know you’re not playing with my feelings right now?”

Malfoy looked surprised at the sudden question, but then he looked at Harry in the eye and answered.

“Potter… Harry. I am sincere when I say this.” Malfoy swallowed before continuing, “I’ve been attracted to you for a long time now. That was the main reason I was trying to get your attention, despite how cruel and annoying I was trying to be. I want to apologise for that. Especially to your friends about the way I treated them.

“I noticed the way you looked at me in Sixth year, and all I ever wanted was to come up to you and ask you out. And then the war happened… but it doesn’t matter now, does it? You’re here. I’m here. We’re both alive. We’re attracted to each other. Will you give me a chance, Harry? We can try getting to know each other first and then we can move from there,” Draco explained, hope evident in his eyes. He wasn’t masking his expression, but instead showing his feelings the way Harry had never seen him do until this very moment.

_Yes,_ he decided. He deserved this, and Draco deserved a chance too. He couldn’t predict the future, but if he could take any chances, no matter the cost, now was the time.

He wouldn’t have to keep looking behind his shoulder anymore. He had something he wanted right in front of him, and the promise of normal life tempted him.

Harry’s voice turned raspy as he said, “Yes, Draco. I want to give this a chance…”

“Thank you…” Draco whispered in return before he closed the distance between them and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

Harry moaned and pulled Draco closer to deepen the kiss.

They kissed for a while before Harry suddenly pulled away, a question forming in his throat. “Wait. You said Hermione told you about…?”

“Oh, right,” replied Draco, his eyes slightly dazed, “At the start of the school year, Granger approached me and told me you fancied me.”

“How does she even know that? It’s not like I told her about my feelings—“

“Potter, you are not exactly exactly subtle. It is written all over your face.” Malfoy added, “Plus, she said you wouldn’t stop talking about me when you got drunk one night over at Weasley’s house.”

“I did?” Harry blushed.

“That was also the main reason your girlfriend dumped you for Lovegood.”

“Oh…” Well, that wasn’t how Harry had intended to come out to his friends and family.

“So… are we a thing now?” Asked Harry.

“Obviously.”

“Can you remove the tattoo now?” Harry glanced hopefully at Draco.

“Hmm… I think I’m going to keep it a bit longer” Draco tilted his head, a mischievous smile on his face as he regarded Harry.

“Git!”

“Your git.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! :') There's a bonus chapter + NSFW art in the 'next chapter'. Hope you guys enjoy that as well!
> 
> Ps. For AmoretteHD, I hope this art+fic fits your description! :) It took me a while to come up with an idea on how to get everyone to know about the tattoo, but here it is!! :3 Hope you like it!<3


	2. Chapter 2

A few months went by. The news about Harry’s tattoo died out. The only proof it had existed was a photo in Draco’s pocket. He had also modified the memories of the people who participated in the competition, convincing them that, “What happened at Hogwarts would stay at Hogwarts.” So no one outside the school know about it.

Harry was reading a Quidditch magazine, lounging on Draco’s huge bed. Beside him, Draco was reading a book. They were propped against the headboard.

He didn’t expect them to get along pretty well, but they did. Of course, they had their ups and downs, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

Draco had made an effort to get along with the Weasleys and Hermione when they visited for Christmas; Harry, on the other hand, tried his best to get along with Narcissa. He would need some more effort to get along with Lucius too, but at least the man wasn’t hostile towards him anymore.

They were currently relaxing in Draco’s private room. Harry had expected Draco to have a big room only to himself, but his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.

“Um… Draco. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, love. Ask away,” Draco said without looking away from his book.

“Have you ever—” Harry cleared his throat, “You know… with someone.”

Draco turned his head quickly to look at Harry. “Pardon me?”

“With someone… Doing… the thing,” Harry whispered the last part.

“Oh! Well… Yes. Yes, I’ve had sex before.”

Harry blushed, though he could also sense a creeping jealousy when he asked next. “Who did you do it with?”

Draco sighed, reluctantly giving out the name, “Nott. Theodore Nott.”

“I see…” Harry couldn’t help it. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t deny the pain in his chest at Draco’s words. He looked away, not sure how to proceed.

“Hey…” Draco sat up from his position and turned towards Harry. “Look at me.”

Harry forced a smile on for Draco.

“Stop that,” said Draco as he kissed Harry and pinned him to the bed beneath them. He pulled away to say, “It didn’t mean anything, alright? It was just a fling. I never had any feelings for him.”

“Can I ask why you did it then?” Harry looked up at Draco innocently.

“Of course.” Draco kissed Harry again, assuring his boyfriend and maybe himself before continuing, “It was around sixth year. I was… a bit drunk and stressed out because of everything that was going on. And then, there was Theo. Before I knew it, we were fucking. What do I think about it honestly? It was just a quick fuck while death loomed over our heads. There was nothing special about it.

“Plus, I wished it was you instead.” Draco chuckled, “It was pretty embarrassing, but my intoxicated brain thought he was you, so… I might have shouted your name at some point when I reached my peak… quite glad he didn’t say anything or run to the _Daily Prophet_ with that tidbit.”

Harry let out a small laugh at that. “How long have you been attracted to me anyway?” He asked.

“Well… Probably when I first saw you in Madam Malkin’s,” Draco answered nonchalantly.

“What?! Seriously?! That long?”

“Well… What about you? How long did it take you to realise I’m the most handsome man that has ever existed?”

“Sixth year, apparently,” Harry grinned. “What made me attractive at eleven anyway? I’m pretty sure I looked nothing like those other rich kids.”

“Your eyes, they’re… beautiful,” smiled Draco.

Harry giggled. “Well then, you sappy dragon. How about you take a look at all the goods? Maybe there’s more you might find attractive,” Harry whispered huskily.

“Harry… are you implying—”

“Yea… Take me, Draco?”

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes for moment before kissing Harry hard, using his tongue to explore around Harry’s mouth.

Harry moaned loudly, grabbing at the back of Draco’s shirt.

Draco pulled away, panting, “Are you sure, Harry?”

“ _Please_ , Draco… I want you to be my first…” Harry then gasped as Draco started nipping his collarbone.

Draco pulled away from marking Harry’s neck to take off his shirt’s and Harry’s. Then he latched onto Harry again, kissing his way down from the neck to Harry’s navel, turning his lover into a moaning and panting wreck.

“ _Draco… please,”_ moaned Harry as Draco took his time taking off their pants. 

Before long, they were both naked and Draco was kissing Harry’s inner thighs, making him shiver in pleasure.

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Draco had to pause to make sure that Harry understood. 

Harry nodded, “Yes. Okay,” then licked his lips.

Draco leaned away to grab the lube from his bedside drawer, and returned to Harry, sitting between his lover’s legs. He uncapped the lube, pouring it onto his hands and warming it up with a quick wandless spell. He then gently rubbed it on Harry’s entrance.

Harry was tense, but Draco saw it and he quickly kissed Harry to distract him, in time with one of his fingers entering Harry.

One finger becoming two, Harry gasped softly in their kiss. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn’t enough to make Harry back away.

“Are you alright?” Draco whispered as he made scissoring motions inside Harry.

“Yes… Please, more, Draco…” Harry moaned.

Draco then added a third finger. He took his time, not wanting to hurt Harry in the process of their lovemaking. He also used his other hand to wrap it around Harry’s cock, slowly stroking it.

Before long, Harry was writhing under him, begging and mumbling incoherently.

When Draco decided that Harry was ready, he shuffled closer, holding his hard cock near Harry’s entrance.

“Ready, love?” Draco’s eyes held so much love for Harry in that moment. Looking at Harry like this, Draco couldn’t help feeling wonderous for being with this beautiful man under him.

Harry nodded, “Make love to me…?”

“Of course, love,” Draco smiled softly before entering Harry.

Harry winced at the slight burn, but before it got too much, Draco was there kissing him again until he was fully inside him. And Harry had never felt so happy and loved until this very moment. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him closer to his body and begging for his boyfriend to move.

Draco did, and it felt _so good_. Draco started out a slow and deep stroke, whispering praises and compliments to Harry.

“You’re so good to me, Harry.”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“You’re so beautiful…”

Harry’s moan filled the room. When Draco brushed Harry’s prostate, his moaning got louder as he begged Draco for more.

Draco groaned before picking up his pace and sliding a hand towards Harry’s cock, tugging it in sync with his hips.

Harry moaned before an orgasm was ripped out of him, coming all over himself and Draco’s stomach. Draco followed next and then he collapsed beside Harry, panting with the exertion.

“I love you…”, Draco blurted out.

Harry looked at him, surprised. Then he smiled and kissed his lover.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That is all folks! If you want more future Drarry artwork, you can follow my Tumblr (I will try to post more Drarry artwork. Can't promise though.)  
> [Drarry-Prodigy Tumblr](https://drarry-prodigy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 See you all in the next DTH fest~!


End file.
